


The First Move

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Daryl doesn't know much about being in a relationship. Who's gonna be the one to make the first move?





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally adding my original requests in the summary but I feel like that doesn't look good so I'll put them here instead.
> 
> Argh OMG ok. Daryl's a really shy lover and doesn't really know how to react as he hasn't really been in a relationship before. Smutty if you're comfortable but If not that's fine 
> 
> NSFW: smut

You had almost forgotten what it felt like to sleep peacefully. But being at Hershel Greene’s farm allowed you and the others in your group to find sleep.

Of course, it still wasn’t easy to sleep alone. You could be sharing a tent with your boyfriend but he wasn’t having that. It was like he was trying to keep your relationship a secret from the rest of the group. But everyone knew you had Daryl Dixon wrapped around your finger. He went as far as holding your hand but even then, he couldn’t do it for very long without getting fidgety. And you could count on one hand the amount of times he kissed you.

But things would be different today. If you had to be the one to make the first move, then so be it. You were okay with that. And hopefully he would be okay with it too. This really was a big risk you were taking.

Daryl sat next to you around the campfire during dinner, one leg crossed over the other, pushing his squirrel meat around on his plate which mixed it with the beans.

“Not hungry?” you said.

“Nah,” he muttered, “Didn’t find much when I was out huntin’. Damn walkers are probably takin’ all the meat.”

“At least you found something,” you said. You scooted closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He hung his head and set his fork down on his plate, his cheeks turning red and his body tensing. You slid your hand down his arm, tangling your fingers in his, “Everyone’s fed and that’s what matters.”

“Yeah,” he grunted uncomfortably.

“Hey, um…I was thinking…” you said, resting your chin on his shoulder, “Um…maybe we could share a tent tonight.”

“I dunno,” Daryl mumbled.

“Oh come on,” you said, “We shared tents back when we were on the road, didn’t we?”

“Yeah…yeah, I guess so,” Daryl said. He shrugged, “I guess it’d be okay. Sure, why not?”

“Perfect!” you said. Daryl was quick to head back to his camp after dinner but he knew you wouldn’t forget to join him. You just wanted to help Lori and Carol clean up a bit before you left.

“Does it ever bother you that Daryl isn’t as affectionate as you are?” Lori inquired, “I mean, does it not worry you?”

“Not at all,” you replied, “Him admitting he even wanted to be with me was a big step for him.”

“I thought you were the one who admitted it,” Lori said.

You grimaced, “Okay, yeah that was me too. But he wouldn’t have agreed if he didn’t have feelings for me too. He’s just not used to this kinda thing, ya know? I mean, think of how long it’s taken him just to get used to all of you. But he’s getting there.”

“That’s true,” Lori said, “And it does seem like he’s coming out of his shell a bit. I kinda think you had something to do with that.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” you said with a shrug, “Who knows. But I know I’m gonna try a little harder to bring him out some more. Hopefully it works and it doesn’t push him even farther away.”

You left Lori, grabbing some of your things to take with you to Daryl’s tent. You wished you could bring something more than just some water bottles but that seemed more appealing than anything else you could think of at the moment.

Daryl had lit a small fire in front of his camp and he was sitting outside his tent sharpening his knives. Your boots crushed leaves and snapped twigs as you walked towards him and he looked up.

“I thought you might be thirsty,” you said, shaking the water bottle, “You need any help?”

“Nah,” he said, “Just gonna finish this and then get some sleep. You don’t gotta wait for me or anything.”

“I don’t mind,” you said. You set the water bottle down beside Daryl and sat down behind him. He glanced at you over his shoulder, almost like he had something to say but he remained silent, turning his attention back to his knife. Before he knew it, your hands were on his broad shoulders, firmly massaging them, “Just thought I’d help you out.”

“Y/N,” he grunted, lowering his hands and allowing himself to relax. 

You paused, though you kept a tight grip on his shoulders, “Do you want me to stop?”

Daryl chewed on his thumbnail nervously, not saying anything for a long time. Finally, he sat up and started kicking dirt onto the fire, smothering it, “No. But let’s move it inside.”

He followed you into his tent and he sat back down in front of you. Deciding to be bolder, you pulled his vest off of him and set it aside, “Unbutton your shirt.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me,” you said. Daryl sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the side with his vest. You went back to rubbing his shoulders, feeling your own body heat up with desire as you tried not to admire his body. You scooted a bit closer to him, lowering your voice as your lips brushed against his ear, “There, doesn’t that feel better?”

Daryl shivered against your touch and slowly nodded, his bottom lip trembling, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.”

Your hands trailed down to his upper arms, your lips placing kisses on his shoulders and his neck, “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” Daryl replied, “But I…I can’t…we don’t…”

“Shh,” you whispered, your hands roaming his chest, “You don’t have to do anything. Let me do it all.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

“Will you take this small step with me?” you asked. You grabbed him by the shoulders once more and pulled him down until he was lying on his back, “Just relax.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to…” Daryl mumbled.

“Do you not want me to?” you said, “Because I-I wouldn’t want you to feel forced I just…wanted to…”

“I…I guess I…I want…I don’t know,” Daryl said with a grunt. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring at you sitting on your knees in front of him. His heart raced at the sight of you and he finally nodded, “Yeah. I…want you to.”

You smiled, leaning forward and holding his face in your hands. You pressed your lips against his, trying to distract him from your wandering hands in an effort to ease him into this. 

“I’m gonna take care of you,” you whispered against his lips. Daryl lifted his hips as you unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs. You slid your hand underneath the waistband of his boxers and he sucked in his teeth, his jaw hanging open as he watched you, almost like he was in shock. You kept a firm grip, pumping him slowly, leaning in once more to kiss his lips. He groaned against you, thrusting his hips against your hand. You smiled, pulling away as you tugged his boxers down and tossed them aside. 

“Y/N,” Daryl whispered, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was flushed, his eyelids heavy. But he couldn’t take his eyes off you as you trailed kisses down his chest, your own eyes filled with hunger and lust. He couldn’t ever imagine doing this with anyone but you. He just hated that he wasn’t able to express that in this moment. While you were being so selfless, thinking only of his pleasure even though he knew you had an ache deep within you.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt your warm tongue slide up his shaft. He surprised the both of you with a loud moan that escaped his lips. You were slow in your movements, almost torturous. Daryl buried his fingers in the dirt as you took as much of him as you could into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you bobbed your head up and down, your hand pumping in rhythm with your mouth.

“Goddammit, Y/N,” Daryl groaned. You swirled your tongue around the tip and without a second thought, he thrust his hips, his hand on the back of your head. Once he realized what he’d done, he quickly pulled his hand away, “I…”

“Don’t apologize,” you said, continuing to move your hand up and down, speeding up for a moment before returning to your teasingly slow speed, “It’s all for you. Do what feels right.”

You lowered once more and he grabbed your head again, bunching your hair up in his hands. His hips thrust again and your uncontrollable moaning vibrated against him. You felt some satisfaction in your effect on him, feeling his hands trembling in your hair, hearing the groans and the grunts with a few whines in between.

“Y/N, I’m…I’m gonna…” his voice trailed off, leaning his head back and interrupting himself with a groan.

You lifted your head, licking your lips, “Then do it. It’s okay, Daryl.”

You had barely lowered for a few seconds before you felt him release. His body tensed and he cried out, his back arching and his entire body shaking frenziedly. You let him ride out his high and licked him clean. He panted, covering his eyes with his arm as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“How was that?” you asked as you grabbed a blanket and threw it over the two of you, “Feeling relaxed?”

“Very,” he said, “Is…is that why you…you did that for me?”

“No,” you replied, “I did it because…well…I wanted to do this for you. I really like you. Hell, I might even be falling for you. And I just…wanted to be closer to you.”

Daryl awkwardly wrapped his arms around you and pressed your body against his. You pressed your ear against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat slow down to a normal pace. This was another big step for him, allowing such intimate contact. But he might’ve just been surrendering to the heat of the moment rather than an actual desire to be close to you. But in any case, you were glad to have shared that moment with him.

Days passed and although Daryl was getting better about showing you affection, willingly kissing you in front of the group, moving your things into his tent, it still seemed that night hadn’t changed much of anything. But a few kisses and sharing a tent were better than nothing at all. At least some kind of progress was made, no matter how small it was.

It was a rather busy afternoon. Rick was helping Hershel, Lori and Carol were doing laundry, Andrea and Shane had left. You hadn’t seen Daryl all day so you had no one to talk to and nothing to do. You passed the time by doing your own laundry, folding your clothes and Daryl’s.

Daryl approached your camp with his crossbow over his shoulder. He’d left in the early hours of the morning but he was normally gone a lot longer. But he looked like he had a lot of stuff on his mind, “Hey.”

“Hey,” you said, “You catch anything out there?”

“Nah, but we’ve got enough for tonight,” he replied. He kicked the dirt, setting his crossbow down, “Guess we’re supposed to talk about the other night…right?”

“Daryl, we don’t have to talk about it,” you mumbled, “I’m starting to think it was a mistake.”

“What?” Daryl shifted so he was standing in front of you and you had to look at him, “Why would it be a mistake?”

“Because I think it made you uncomfortable,” you explained, “I just thought the aftermath would’ve been different, ya know? I was telling the truth when I said I was falling for you. And I wanted to take that step with you. If you don’t feel the same, you should let me know now.”

“Wait, wait,” he said, “I…it ain’t easy, Y/N. I’ve never been in a relationship like this before. I don’t really know…I just had to think about it. And I…I feel the same way, okay?”

You chuckled, “Daryl Dixon, hopeless romantic.”

Daryl opened and closed his fists, biting his lip. Finally he scoffed, “Oh shut up.”

Before you could respond, he grabbed your face and smashed his lips against yours. Dropping your shirt that you were folding, you grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer against you. He roughly shoved you into the tent. You squealed as you fell into the dirt but Daryl’s lips were back on yours before you could say anything.

Daryl pulled away momentarily, trailing kisses along your jaw as he helped you undress. He was quicker than you would’ve expected him to be but you figured he was trying to make up for the nervousness. Once you were completely exposed to him, he slowed down, tossing his own shirt aside.

“Looks like it’s my turn,” he mumbled, his rough calloused hands sliding up your sides, cupping your breasts. He lightly squeezed and massaged, pressing his body against yours, giving an experimental thrust of his hips against yours and you gasped, slapping your hands over his.

“Don’t tease me,” you hissed.

“I do what I want,” Daryl said. He lowered, his nails raking down your thighs. He spread your legs, holding you by the back of your knees. As he lowered, he placed your legs over his shoulders. You couldn’t tell if he was hesitating from apprehension or if he was doing it on purpose to torture you. Either way, it made the ache in your core grow more and more intense until you were whining, close to tears.

“Oh god please,” you moaned, “Please.”

His face was between your legs in seconds, getting the first taste of you and you cried out as he sucked, licked, and nibbled, groaning against you. The vibrations made you go insane, your vision a little hazy as you felt his thick fingers slip inside of you.

“Daryl!” you exclaimed. The ache grew stronger and you held your breath, your toes starting to curl. You knew you were almost there and if he kept going like that you wouldn’t last much longer, “Daryl I’m…”

Just as you were about to reach your peak, Daryl pulled away. It was almost painful, getting to that high and plummeting down again. You lifted yourself up as Daryl sat back on his knees.

“What the fuck, Daryl?” you snapped, “Why would you-”

“I ain’t done with you yet,” Daryl interjected, crawling on top of you, aligning himself with your entrance, “Wanna do this with ya. ‘Cause I…”

You reached up and stroked his cheek, “You what?”

“I…I love you,” he said. He buried his face in your neck as he thrust into you. With tears in your eyes, you wrapped your legs around his waist and held onto him for dear life, your hands on the back of his head.

“I love you,” you whimpered as he rolled his hips, filling you and stretching you. It was the perfect moment and you never wanted it to end. He lifted his head to kiss you, his expert tongue sliding into your mouth, fighting your tongue for dominance.

The ache in your belly returned, your walls squeezing him as his movements became more erratic and sloppy. He held onto your thighs, the both of you exploding in unison, in perfect harmony, a beautiful finish. His thrusts slowed, allowing the both of you to come down from your highs. Your legs fell and he rolled off of you, pulling you against him more comfortably than he ever had before.

“Never done that before,” he remarked.

“Done what?”

“Told anyone I loved them.”

“I’ve never fallen in love with anyone either,” you said, “You’re my first love, Daryl.”

“Me too,” he grunted, “Thank you, Y/N.”

“For what?” you said.

Daryl lifted your chin and kissed you tenderly, smoothing your hair back, “For making the first move.”


End file.
